Spicer
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: INSPIRED BY THE FANFIC "OMI'S PILGRIMAGE" BY I FEEL BLAH. SHOULD DEFINITELY READ IT. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS FEMALE JACK SPICER. AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S CHACK GOODNESS! OR I GUESS IT WOULD BE CHAQUE, HUH? ANYWAYS! I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: INSPIRED BY THE FANFIC "OMI'S PILGRIMAGE" BY I AM TIRED OF FF. SHOULD DEFINITELY READ IT. ONCE AGAIN THIS IS FEMALE JACK SPICER. AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S CHACK GOODNESS! OR I GUESS IT WOULD BE CHAQUE, HUH? ANYWAYS! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

 **Spicer**

 **Prologue**

The Xiaolin Temple. The four Dragon Warriors were enjoying a rare, but well deserved, day off. They were relaxing underneath their favorite tree: Raimundo was lounging on his back, hands under his head; Kimiko was sitting with her back against the tree, messing with her PDA; Clay sat on his rock, carving a longhorn out of wood; and Omi sat criss-crossed playing Kimiko's hand held game.

Dojo came slithering to them, in a hurry. He was obviously frantic about something.

"Guys! We've gotta problem!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention to the green dragon. Kimiko spoke up first.

"What is it Dojo?"

"Come on!"

The dragon slithered away in a hurry to the scroll room. The four students hurried after him. When they arrived, they discovered Master Fung was waiting for them. Dojo slithered up to the perch on the elder monk's shoulder.

"Young ones, I fear in the near future, there is a possible new threat to us."

Everyone was silent. They continued looking at their teacher, waiting for more.

"There is a power that is about to wake. It is neither Xiaolin, nor Heylin. It only does what is best for itself. If that means being Heylin, it will do so. And if it chooses the Heylin…" Raimundo decided to guess.

"Let me guess, 10,000 years of darkness?"

Master Fung looked at him, his expression grim. "No, Raimundo. If this power chooses to be Heylin, the world will be in eternal darkness. The Xiaolin will become powerless. The shen-gong-wu useless."

Everyone stood there, shocked and horrified expressions covered their faces. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Eternal darkness?" Kimiko was the first speak up.

"We'll be powerless?" Clay was next.

"The wu would be useless?" Rai.

"Master Fung, is there a way we can stop this most powerful threat?"

"There is, Young Omi. You must convince the power to become a Xiaolin Warrior. Only then, will you stop the terrible fate."

Everyone nodded. Kimiko asked a question.

"Master Fung, what exactly is this power?"

"Little is known about the power, the last time it appeared was when Grand Master Dashi defeated Wuya. It is believed that is how he defeated her, because the power sided with the Xiaolin."

"However that wasn't the case," Dojo interrupted. "It never officially sided with us, it only helped us because it was convenient, at least that's how Dashi explained it to me. He was the only one to talk to it. If it had actually chosen to be Xiaolin, we wouldn't be having all these Heylin problems."

"So how did it help?" Raimundo was curious.

"It made the shen-gong-wu."

"What in tarnation? I thought that was Dashi?"

"Nope. Dashi said it said it was too old and that he could have them. So Dashi took them and defeated Wuya. Dashi went to thank it and tried to have it come to the Xiaolin. Apparently he was given a prophecy as his answer. The power said and I quote:

' _The Xiaolin is still new, and has yet to learn._

 _It is too early to make a decision._

 _In 1500 years' time, I shall choose a worthy human to reawaken in._

 _They shall neither be Xiaolin, nor shall they be Heylin._

 _By that time, the decision will be made._

 _But not by me. By the human._

 _If they choose Xiaolin, Heylin will be powerless, and nothing more._

 _If they choose Heylin, Xiaolin will be powerless, and nothing more._ '"

Everyone's jaw was dropped. Omi was the first to return to reality.

"How do we find this power?"

"I think I remember Dashi saying something about getting a stone? I think we put it in the pond."

"Why would be in the pond?" Kimiko asked a little miffed.

"I know! So it won't get into the hands of evil!" Omi said triumphantly.

"Eh…no. We were skipping rocks." Everyone face palmed at the statement.

"OK let's go get it then."

~*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SANDS OF TIME*~

After successfully retrieving the stone, they all (minus Master Fung) gathered in the meditation room. Omi was currently holding it, like it was glass. Everyone stared at it before Raimundo asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"So how does it work?"

Master Fung walked in holding a small piece of paper. "When Dojo said Dashi mentioned a stone, I remembered something I came across long ago, but dismissed because it made no sense whatsoever."

He handed the small paper to Raimundo who read it aloud:

"How to work magic divining stone:

Ask nicely."

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief.

"All we have to do is ask?" Kimiko questioned.

"Guess so." Raimundo took the stone from Omi. "Um, hey, magic divining stone. Um, we were just wondering if you could lead us to the power. Please?"

They rock started to glow and shake in his hand, freaking everyone out. Suddenly, words started to appear. The monks couldn't really make it out because of the light and shaking. Soon it stopped and everyone looked at the stone. Again, Raimundo read it aloud.

"Northern High"

Kimiko immediately got out her PDA and looked up the school. She told the guys everything she could find out about it. Which was only the location, tuition, and other useless things, but nothing about students or staff.

"Well best git a move on, pardners!"

"Travel safe and good luck!" Master Fung shouted aster them as they flew off into the sky.

"You surely need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Spicer**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Dojo landed close to the private school, being sure he wasn't seen. The dragon shrank back to his smaller size, hiding in Clay's hat. Raimundo still had the stone with him. He pulled it out of his pocket and proceeded to ask his question.

"So, um, where do we find the power?"

The stone started to glow and shake once more, again, writing was being etched into the stone.

"Room 113"

They each looked at the other.

"I guess we go to the front office and ask for directions." Kimiko was the one to speak up. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the chibi face of a white bunny, along with a pink plaid skirt. She wore black stiletto boots that reached up to her knees. Her hair was short and black with hot pink streaks. Everyone seemed to like that plan, and headed for the front doors. Once they were in the office, the school secretary immediately questioned them.

"Can I help you?"

Kimiko was the one to speak. "Yes please, we need to go to room 113."

The lady behind the desk was taken aback by this. She finally regained her senses and asked, "Are you sure it's room 113?" The four nodded. She sighed and gave them directions through the school. "Lunch is almost over so you can wait here, trust me, you do not want to risk walking in the halls during break."

"Thank you!"

Northern High. A rather large high school whose students are either rich, famous, or extremely smart. More often than not, the students were rich and famous, and not really that smart. Sure there were some who were there on scholarship, but it was mostly average intelligent teenagers that ruled. There were always bribes, threats, and promises of sexual favors being made in exchange for good grades.

However, one teacher refused any bribes or promises and always laughed at the threats made. This teacher was the toughest one in the entire school, never giving second chances on late work, excuses were ignored, and extra credit was unheard of. Teaching the toughest subjects: advanced trigonometry and calculus, robotics, engineering, along with advanced chemistry III. This teacher is none other than Jaquelina Spicer. It's been several years since she left the Xiaolin/Heylin struggle. Now 21, she takes things more seriously.

Her skin was still as white as moonstone, her signature under-the-eye-crescent & eye-hook a deep contrast. Though most thought it was eyeliner, it was actually a birthmark, really the only make-up she wears is black or dark red lipstick. Her eyes were still crimson red, which came in handy when needing to be intimidating with highschoolers, and red hair to match. She always had her hair tied up in to a bun, crossing chopsticks in it, with her bangs hanging over the right side of her face, almost touching her chin. She still prefers the colors red and/or black in her wardrobe choices, and she still wears her clunky boots, even when wearing a dress.

A lot of rumors float around about her. Most of them talk about her being a demon here to take the souls of unsuspecting students, others say she's some sort of spy on a secret mission. And of course there's the stray rumor of her being the bodyguard a parent hired for their child or was just there to make the students suffer. Of course, none of these are true, well she did enjoy making them suffer. The fact is, she's just there to teach. Her parents were happy, actually, to hear she wanted to do something normal, even if it was teaching. So they did everything in their power to help: Buying a house close to the school, helped choosing new 'appropriate' clothes, and even helping with getting the job (though even without their help, Jaque would still have gotten hired; she's a genius after all).

She was currently walking down the incredibly clean hallway, headed for her room. The bell rang signaling tardiness. She had an apple in her hand, dark red, and proceeded to take a bite out of it. Today she had on dark red lipstick, showing off her delicate mouth. Her dress was a sleeveless fifties style: black with white polk-a-dots, a thick black bet around the waist, and flowing around her knees. She took another bite as she opened her door, making a crunch type sound. It grabbed the attention of the students, heads turned to give her their undivided attention.

She gave them a bored stare, rolling her eyes before walking to her desk, stacked high with papers. She took another bite of her fruit as she flipped through them quickly, pulling a few out. The ones she removed from the pile were quickly crumpled up and thrown away. She always looks at the papers on her desk before she leaves her room and if there are papers (like homework or assignments) that magically appear when she comes back, she'll throw them away. She placed the others in a locked filing cabinet to grade later. She was heading back to her desk when there was a knock on her door. She looked at it before going and opening it. She froze when she saw who it was on the other side.

The Xiaolin Dragons.

She stared at the shocked faces of her former enemies. Omi was the first to speak.

"Jaque Spicah! What are you doing here?!" That shook Jaque out of her frozen state.

"Hey! Cue ball! Why don't you shut up for once?! I should be the one asking you! Why are you here?!" Kimiko spoke next.

"We asked you first!" Jaque was seething, but calmed down enough not to yell.

"I'm a teacher here." They were all shocked, then embarrassed, then shocked again. Clay was the one to speak.

"Jaque, we need ta talk to ya 'bout somethin' important."

"Well I'm kind of busy right now!"

Raimundo decided to talk.

"Will you let us sit in your classroom if we promise to behave?"

Jaque was honestly not expecting that. She looked at each one of the monks. She sighed.

"No talking." They all nodded. Jaque looked at Omi, who was nodding vigorously. She stepped aside to let them in. Introducing them to the class.

"Class these are some old acquaintances of mine. Them being here changes nothing. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Jaque smirked "Good." She turned to the visitors. "There aren't any empty desks so you'll have to make do with sitting back there in the lab area. Do NOT touch anything." They all nodded and scurried away to the back.

Jaque sighed and rubbed her temples, realizing she still had the unfinished apple. She leaned against her desk, biting the apple once again. As she was chewing she looked over her students, they were all watching her, waiting for the torture to start so it can end. She smirked at this, it was always fun watching them squirm. Soon, the only thing left of the apple was the stem (yes, Jaque eats the core of apples). She held the stem between her index and thumb, holding it up for everyone to see.

"Can someone tell me what this is?"

Everyone looked at each other, clearly confused. Isn't she some sort of genius? Why is she asking what the apple stem is? They heard the teacher sigh, clearly annoyed.

"Must I repeat myself?"

Multiple hands shot up; everyone knew the unspoken rule: never make Miss. Spicer repeat a question. She looked amused by the fear in their hurried actions. She nodded to a blonde girl up front, the so-called 'Queen of Northern High'. Jaque always wondered why this preppy girly-girl took her engineering class.

"It's an apple stem, Miss. Spicer."

Jaque gave her an unamused stare (more like a glare really), after one of her famous eyerolls.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, I know it's an apple stem. I'm asking you what this apple stem is. Does anyone known?" She looked around the room, looking for any hands. There were none. "No one can tell me what this is? Ugh. Fine." She held out, making sure it was seen by everyone in the room. "This is a mishap. An accident. A worst case scenario. Can anybody tell me why?"

The students looked around, muttering to themselves. No one raised their hand. Jaque was thoroughly annoyed by now. She scowled, letting out a low growl. The whispering stopped and all the students looked at her, scared.

"Because none of you know why this is a mishap, everyone will have a double-assignment."

The whole room was silent, everyone resisting the urge to groan and complain, it would just make it worse. One student, however, decided to stand up to the authority.

"You can't be serious? Just because we don't know the answer to one of your insane questions that never make any sense? You can't do that! It's not fair!"

This caused a gasp to sound throughout the room. Jaque had gotten even more irritated, though her face never showed it.

"Fine. You all will not have a double-assignment." The class looked at each other, skeptical. Miss Spicer never relented on punishments. "You all will have a triple-assignment."

Everyone went bug-eyed. The same student apparently didn't learn, and continued his defiance.

"WHAT?!"

Jaque raised an eyebrow. "Is that not fair either, Mr. Rosewood?"

"No, it's definitely not fair!"

"Well then, I guess everyone will have a triple-assignment plus an essay, all of which is due tomorrow. Now is that still not fair enough a punishment for not knowing the answer to one of my insane questions?"

Everyone glared at him. He finally backed down. The rest of the class period went smoothly. She handed out the triple-assignment homework and told them what the essay has to be about. The bell rang right as she finished, signaling the end of the torture.


End file.
